


L'Amour n'est pas pour les Lâches

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Hugo et Vincent sont inutiles mais je les aime donc ils squattent un peu, I Love You, M/M, Martin s'en va, Yann est en pls, beaucoup de larmes, c'est pas vraiment joyeux, promis personne ne meurt cette fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: « - Il faut qu'on parle.Le ton est bien trop sérieux pour un matin de week-end et la gorge de Yann se serre."- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il demande, commençant déjà à angoisser.- C'est à propos de Martin. Continue Laurent avec son air sérieux et professionnel.Si Yann ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, il lui offre à présent son attention la plus totale. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'imagine déjà le pire.- Il s'en va. Lâche son associé, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »Ou un Bartheill classique, avec une relation ambiguë, des non dits, du déni et des persos torturés; le tout dans un contexte pour faire semblant qu'il se passe quelque chose.





	L'Amour n'est pas pour les Lâches

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fait avec le Bartheill qu'on nous donne ou plutôt celui qu'on ne nous donne pas justement...
> 
> Ce n'est pas un texte génial pour cette période déprimante post fêtes haha, désolée! 
> 
> Tout est bien évidemment fictif. J'espère pour les vrais Martin et Yann qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux là sinon leur budget mouchoirs et clopes doit être ultra inquiétant.

__I still remember the look on your face__ __  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
... Away?   

 

 

Il fait effroyablement chaud pour cette fin de mois de juin. Yann a beau s'être réfugié dans son bureau, le ventilateur sous le visage faisant virevolter ses mèches argentées n'ayant pas encore été collées par la sueur, il souffre tout de même de la température. Il regrette à cet instant d'avoir pris la stupide décision de ne pas renouveler la clim. Ça avait pourtant semblé être une bonne idée quand ils avaient réfléchi aux plans de l'année avec Laurent, en janvier. A cette période là, il rêvait surtout de chauffage et de café brûlant.

 

Il passe sa main moite sur son visage fatigué en poussant un grand soupir. Les bureaux sont pratiquement vides, l'équipe a bien mieux à faire un samedi matin aussi beau que celui là, Yann ne peut pas les blâmer. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est accro au travail que c'est le cas de tous ses employés. En revanche, c'est bien le cas de son associé qui arrive dans son bureau, le pas pressé et l'air soucieux. Le poivre et sel s'empare de sa bouteille d'eau en fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Tout va bien ?

 

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

 

Le ton est bien trop sérieux pour un matin de week-end et la gorge de Yann se serre.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il demande, commençant déjà à angoisser.

 

\- C'est à propos de Martin. Continue Laurent avec son air sérieux et professionnel.

 

Si Yann ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, il lui offre à présent son attention la plus totale. Son cœur tambourine dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'imagine déjà le pire.

 

\- Il s'en va. Lâche son associé, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

Le présentateur reste bête quelques secondes. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre mais il n'est pas non plus sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre. Il se risque à demander des explications alors que la boule dans sa gorge l'empêche d'articuler correctement.

  
\- Comment ça ?

 

\- Il quitte l'émission, il m'a donné sa démission en mars.

 

\- Quoi ?!

 

C'est presque un hurlement et il se fait violence pour garder son calme et ne pas devenir hystérique. Trop d'émotions se succèdent et il ne sait pas laquelle garder. La tristesse, la déception, l'angoisse, la terreur, la colère ? Il conserve un cocktail de tout ça pour continuer.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il demande, en prenant le temps de bien articuler chaque mot

 

\-  Il a reçu une proposition pour être reporter dans une émission américaine et il a accepté.

 

La pièce pourtant très familière devient floue, elle tourne devant les yeux vides de Yann alors qu'il réalise petit à petit ce que tout ça signifie. Martin s'en va. Martin quitte tout. Martin ne sera pas là à la rentrée. Martin ne sera plus au bout du son téléphone à lui raconter ses voyages tout en flirtant discrètement. Martin ne sera plus dans son oreillette lors des émissions, pour le taquiner entre deux duplex. Martin sur un autre continent. Martin séparé par l'Atlantique pas juste pour quelques mois mais pour quelques années, pour toujours peut être. Martin ne sera plus là. Il n'y aura plus de Martin.

 

\- Pourquoi je n'apprends ça que maintenant ?

 

\- Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais rien eu d'un employeur objectif.

 

Le ton est glacial mais Yann a déjà trop mal pour relever la pique. Il voudrait essayer mais le regard dur de Laurent stoppe net toute tentative de contradiction.

 

\- Martin m'a demandé de ne te le dire que maintenant.

 

\- C'est marrant ça, je pensais que c'était moi ton associé et lui ton employé. Se moque le poivre et sel.

 

\- On pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas te perturber avant la fin de la saison.

 

Il a réponse à tout alors Yann hoche simplement la tête avant de demander à être seul. Il fixe la porte qui se ferme, le regard hagard, triste, complètement déboussolé.

 

Il n'en dort pas du week-end et passe son dimanche à enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette comme si la réponse à ses maux se trouvait quelque part entre le tabac et le pétrole. Il se retient à plusieurs reprises de téléphoner au reporter pour lui hurler tout ce qui déborde de son cœur.

Il ne le revoit que le lundi suivant, celui qui signe leur dernière semaine. Tout au bureau a une ambiance de fin d'année, ça sentirait presque la crème solaire et le sable chaud. Les gens rient, ils sont détendus et ça fait plaisir à voir ; ça lui permet d'occulter sa propre peine le temps de quelques sourires forcés. On lui fait des commentaires amusés sur son visage épuisé et il se cache comme d'habitude derrière la fatigue, qui l'a beaucoup aidé dernièrement. Seul Laurent lui lance un regard compatissant comme s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le poids qui lui opprime la poitrine depuis deux jours.

 

Et Martin arrive, étincelant, lumineux, un rayon de soleil à lui tout seul. Dans un tee-shirt bordeaux, son teint déjà hâlé ressort pour le rendre encore plus beau, si c'est possible. Ils se fuient du regard toute la matinée, aucun des deux ne sachant comment aborder l'autre après cette terrible annonce. C'est Yann qui, contre toute attente, fait le premier pas. Il a guetté la pause cigarette du plus jeune et s'est élancé à sa suite sur le toit.

La première chose qui le frappe en sortant, c'est à quel point il fait meilleur dehors. Ils se situent suffisamment en hauteur pour que le vent puissent venir faire s'envoler leurs cheveux désordonnés. Martin regarde pensivement l'horizon. Il sursaute quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer mais se détend tout de suite en reconnaissant le pas de son amant.

 

Ils se connaissent si bien.

 

Le présentateur s'avance pour être à la hauteur de l'autre tout en gardant une distance raisonnable pour ne pas tout de suite fondre contre sa peau. Il relâche enfin la pression qui l'accable depuis samedi.

 

\- Tu comptais m'en parler? Il demande, irrité, son pouce se battant avec son briquet.

 

\- Je savais que Laurent le ferait. Répond le reporter, même pas surpris de cette amorce de conversation, avant de hausser les épaules avec cet air nonchalant qu'il maîtrise parfaitement.

 

Ce n'est pas ce que Yann voulait entendre. Le plus énervant, c'est que Martin le sait très bien. Le plus vieux fait abstraction de la boule croissante qui gonfle dans sa gorge.

 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

 

Ce qui aurait dû être un reproche sonne plutôt comme un désespoir. Sa voix, remplie d'émotions, montre sa blessure encore vive.

 

\- Tu étais occupé.

 

Et ce n'est pas une excuse du tout. C'est une phrase toute faite que Martin lance avec un geste de la main pour tenter de lui donner un peu de contenance. C'est ridicule. Yann se fait violence pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sur son reporter. Celui-ci sait parfaitement qu'il est libre de venir le voir n'importe quand. Il pourrait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, il passerait avant tout. Il est toujours passé avant tout.

 

\- A quoi tu joues, Martin ? Il finit par demander d'une voix lasse de se battre.

 

Le plus jeune détourne le regard et perd enfin son air fier. Son masque tombe, il pourrait presque avoir l'air gêné. Ses yeux bruns sont absorbés par le bâton de nicotine entre ses doigts et il fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il n'accorde aucune attention à son futur ancien patron. Yann se permet un énorme soupire.

 

\- Martin ? Il répète, presque agacé.

 

L'apostrophé lève enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

 

\- Je ne sais pas, il souffle alors que le cœur de Yann se met à fondre.

 

Le poivre et sel abandonne la bataille qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à mener et prend son cadet contre lui. Le brun enfouit la tête dans son cou et sa respiration les fait frissonner tous les deux. C'est si naturel que ça les déchirerait presque. Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, c'est tout ce que Yann peut penser alors qu'il de laisse envelopper par la chaleur de son reporter. Cette sensation de plénitude quand il le tient entre ses bras est si familière qu'elle finit par en devenir effrayante. Il sait que c'est dangereux de prendre l'habitude de pouvoir l'étreindre.

 

\- Je suis désolé.

 

La voix grave de Martin rompt le flot incessant de ses inquiétudes et chatouille son cou. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit répondre. Il n'est pas sûr de connaître la raison de ces excuses. Alors il fait ce qu'il juge le plus approprié et il embrasse tendrement l'épaisse chevelure brune de son reporter. Il le sent tout de suite se détendre grâce à ce geste et son cœur se serre à l'idée que ça puisse être aussi simple. Comme s'il suffisait d'un baiser pour régler tous les tourments.

Il y a tant d'interrogations qui menacent de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Tant de questions qu'il ne peut pas se risquer à poser et qui le terroriseront pour un long moment.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?_

_Quand reviendras-tu ? Voudras-tu toujours de moi ? Continuerons-nous à nous voir ?_

_Pourrais-je t'étreindre à nouveau, sentir ton cœur battre avec le mien, m'enivrer de ton odeur ou me perdre dans tes yeux ?_

Mais surtout, la plus terrifiante : _Vas-tu m'oublier ?_

Et sans doute parce qu'il est persuadé de déjà connaître la réponse à toutes ses questions et qu'il a peur de les entendre pour de vrai, il se tait. A la place, il serre Martin un peu plus fort, pour le garder encore un peu avec lui, comme s'il avait les moyens de le retenir. C'est une poignée de secondes à laquelle il s'accroche comme à la vie, certain qu'il s'agit là de la dernière.

 

Contre lui, le plus jeune sent son désespoir, il peut presque entendre les pensées de Yann qui fusent beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête. Pour l'apaiser, il dépose des baisers sur la peau à laquelle il a accès mais ces gestes tendres ne font qu'augmenter la douleur qui enfle dans la poitrine du présentateur. Il a l'impression d'être frappé à chaque fois que les lèvres douces entrent en contact avec sa peau délicate. Ces baisers dont il a rêvé, ces lèvres qui l'ont longtemps hypnotisé ne lui apparaissent plus que comme les souvenirs douloureux d'une époque révolue.

 

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Il demande enfin, la voix vacillante.

 

Il veut fuir cette magie pour ne pas retomber dans un piège dont il sait qu'il ne s'échappera jamais. Il préfère s'auto arracher le cœur et s'ancrer dans la réalité plutôt que de se perdre dans des illusions trompeuses.

 

\- Fin août, début septembre, on ne s'est pas encore décidé.

 

Yann hoche la tête et compte mentalement les jours qui le sépare de son imparable chute. Martin interrompt ses calculs en s'extirpant de ses bras.

 

\- Tu viendras à la première ?

 

  
C'est presque timide, il n'ose même pas le regarder ,préférant se perdre sur la ville à leurs pieds.

 

 

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me demander si je vais prendre l'avion jusqu'aux Etats-Unis pour venir te voir présenter une nouvelle émission alors que j'ai la mienne à faire marcher en France ?

 

Il arrache un sourire à son partenaire alors ses joues se teignent en rose.

 

\- Euh... C'est ça oui.

 

Et Yann répondrait bien par la négative tant cette proposition est absurde. Il est évident qu'il ne viendra pas, qu'il ne pourra jamais se permettre de s'envoler pour un autre continent entre deux émissions. Ils savent tous les deux à quel point c'est aberrant mais il hoche encore la tête en souriant.

 

\- Évidemment, je serai là.

 

Le reporter le remercie par un immense sourire et ses yeux brillent d'excitation. Ils se créent de faux espoirs pour ne pas s'effondrer tout de suite, pour avoir encore quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

La fierté mêlée à une pointe de nostalgie torture le cœur du présentateur et il préfère ne pas savoir laquelle des deux lui donne envie de se mettre à pleurer. Il sourit donc lui aussi, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux joues et en oublier le reste.

Martin l'embrasse alors que Paris s'agite à quelques mètres de là et que le soleil de début d'été les enveloppe de sa lumière dorée. Yann ne le repousse pas alors qu'il le devrait et, quand son cadet lui arrache un autre baiser avant de retourner travailler quelques minutes plus tard, il ne parvient toujours pas à regretter de s'être laissé si facilement ré-embarquer dans cette danse à contre temps qu'il n'est plus capable de mener.

Il se sent comme un pauvre poisson, coincé dans les filets d'un pêcheur bien trop malin pour lui et qui préfère arrêter de se fatiguer à lutter et accepter sa sentence inévitable.

 

*

 

\- Tu me ramènes ?

 

Le jeune homme fait sursauter Yann qui réajuste ses lunettes avant de couper la radio qu'il venait à peine d'allumer. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que son cadet est déjà installé sur le siège passager. Il sourit.

 

\- Chez toi ?

 

Martin tourne la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé et la boucle de sa ceinture à la main.

 

\- Ben oui chez moi, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

 

Et Yann ne répond pas parce que ça reviendrait à matérialiser ses craintes les plus profondes. Celles contre qui il lutte depuis plusieurs années déjà, sans parvenir à gagner ne serait-ce qu'un combat. Sa mâchoire se contracte en imaginant tous les endroits où son reporter pourrait se rendre et il serre encore plus les dents en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait y faire. Cette possessivité jalouse alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais rien promis, parce qu'il ne se sont jamais rien dit, est stupide, Yann en a conscience et ça ne fait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Une main s'agite devant lui et il croise un regard chocolat amusé, presque attendri.

 

\- Et ben Yannick, tu démarres ou t'es devenu trop vieux pour conduire ?

 

Le chauffeur grogne comme à chaque fois que son âge est mentionné mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire parce que c'est si simple, parce que Martin est là, avec lui, dans sa voiture, et non pas dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ou perdu à l'autre bout du monde.

 

\- Yann !

 

Son passager s'impatiente et il démarre enfin en bredouillant des excuses. Martin l'observe attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes. Il sent les yeux bruns le sonder et il attend la question qui ne tardera pas à venir. Finalement, le plus jeune prend la parole.

 

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air absent aujourd'hui.

 

Et Yann ne sait pas comment lui dire que c'est parce que la peur de le perdre pour toujours lui déchire les entrailles, lui tort le ventre au point de lui donner la nausée. Alors il force un sourire parce que c'est aussi son métier, savoir sourire bien qu'il soit mort à l'intérieur.

 

\- Ca va oui, c'est juste la fatigue de fin de saison.

 

Il ment aussi mal qu'il contrôle sa jalousie cependant, Martin fait semblant de le croire.

 

\- Ouais ouais... Il répond en balançant la tête avant de la tourner vers la fenêtre.

 

Il aurait pu creuser plus loin s'il l'avait voulu. Yann ne lui aurait pas résisté bien longtemps et il serait passé au travers de ses barrières fictives comme on passe à travers une chute d'eau : plus facilement qu'il n'y paraît mais en n'en ressortant pas indemne.

Un calme confortable s'étend entre eux et le brun détaille Paris qui défile sous ses yeux. Il écoute son chauffeur râler contre les capacités restreintes de conduite des parisiens ainsi que contre la circulation, toujours aussi abondante.

Le poivre et sel l'observe du coin de l’œil, fasciné par la nuque parsemée de grains de beauté dont certains nés grâce au soleil de juin, qu'il n'a pas encore eu la chance d'embrasser. Les cheveux ébouriffés qui lui font face lui donne envie de plonger sa main dedans et de ne jamais la retirer. Son passager tourne la tête vers lui parce qu'il a remarqué les yeux gris qui l'observaient dans le reflet de la vitre. Il leur offre son plus beau sourire, conscient de l'effet que cela aura sur leur propriétaire. Yann détourne le regard, les joues brûlantes, la gorge sèche et les mains humides. Il est décidément incapable de comprendre comment le jeune homme peut être aussi beau.

 

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais, fait remarquer Martin alors que le feu repasse au rouge et qu'un énième coup de klaxon déchire leurs tympans.

 

Yann lui lance un regard surpris. Il ne sait pas s'il a arrêté de suivre leur conversation en se perdant dans ses pensées angoissantes ou si Martin sort cette phrase de ses propres réflexions confuses. Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré et se voit obligé de préciser.

 

\- A propos de mon émission, Yann.

 

S'ils n'étaient pas coincé dans les perpétuels embouteillages de la capitale, le présentateur aurait probablement manqué de faire un accident. A la place, il serre le volant si fort qu'il voit ses jointures blanchir. Si l'autre le remarque, il a la décence de le garder pour lui.

 

\- Parce que tu ne m'as pas consulté. Il rappelle, le ton acerbe.

 

Le reporter souffle, visiblement peu satisfait de cette réponse.

 

\- Bien. Et maintenant que tu es au courant, tu n'as toujours pas d'opinion ?

 

Le plus vieux hausse les épaules avant de prendre l'air le plus désintéressé possible.

 

\- Si bien sûr ! C'est... bien.

 

Le regard marron fatigué de son interlocuteur perd le peu d'éclat qui lui restait. La déception, mêlée à une pointe de tristesse envahit l'iris. La mâchoire se contracte et un soupire s'échappe de ses narines. Les poings se serrent, l'indignation naît dans sa gorge puis la tête se secoue, faisant s'envoler la masse brune.

 

_C'est bien._

 

Et ce sera tout, parce que Yann ne peut rien dire d'autre. Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il n'a jamais été aussi près de le perdre. Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il se sent suspendu dans le vide, et qu'il voit sa main progressivement glisser de la sienne. Il a le vertige.

Il ne peut pas lui dire que l'idée de ne plus le revoir lui causera des nuits blanches. Des insomnies où, condamné à écouter ses démons qu'il ne sait pas faire taire, il essuiera ses larmes en se maudissant d'être aussi pathétique.

Il ne peut pas lui jeter ça au visage, pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années, pas quand il est enfin parvenu à prendre son envol. Il n'a pas le droit de gâcher sa possibilité de succès en tentant vainement de le retenir avec tous les mots qu'il amasse depuis le premier jour. Ce serait bien trop égoïste de sa part. Ce serait risquer d’entacher son bonheur, de briser ce calme auquel il le voit s'accrocher. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Et ses lèvres tremblent, le barrage s'apprête à céder parce que l'afflux qui arrive est trop dense. Tout s'y accumule depuis bien trop longtemps. Les mains de Yann compriment un peu plus le volant alors que sa voix s'élève.

 

\- C'est très bien. Il répète en les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

 

Il sait que c'est plus pour se persuader lui même mais surtout pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose. Martin hoche la tête et le silence qui les accompagne le reste du trajet les pèse comme le poids de toutes les choses qui auraient dû être dites à sa place.

 

\- Bonne soirée... Murmure le poivre et sel alors que les lèvres de Martin quittent les siennes pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

 

\- Bonne soirée... Répond le plus jeune en les faisant se rencontrer une dernière fois avant de disparaître, absorbé par l'immense immeuble gris.

 

Et ce serait plus simple si c'était vraiment le cas.

 

**

 

\- Je croyais que vous aviez arrêté s’étonne la voix de Vincent dans son oreille. 

 

Yann soupire. Il ne se souvient déjà plus comment ils en sont venus à parler de Martin. Le comédien avait appelé pour une histoire de contrat, n’arrivant pas à joindre Laurent, mais ça faisait bien une demi heure qu’ils parlaient d’autre chose. Enfin que Vincent babillait et que Yann avait posé son téléphone en haut parleur sur la table pour pouvoir continuer à travailler, ne l’écoutant que d’une oreille distraite et le gratifiant de «   _hum »_ de temps en temps. Perdu dans ses papiers, il avait manqué de renverser sa tasse de café froid lorsque le prénom du reporter avait franchi les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il l’avait fait répéter sa phrase et, immanquablement, Vincent avait tout de suite su que ça n’allait pas. 

Le poivre et sel se passe une main sur le visage. 

 

\- Je croyais aussi. 

 

En vérité, il sait très bien que ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. Les regards brûlants du plus jeune sur sa nuque, leurs étreintes toujours un peu trop longues, les mains posées sur le corps de l’autre dès que l’occasion se présentait, les messages ambigus et, surtout, les baisers volés dans l’intimité de son bureau ou à la volée au fond de sa loge. Tout ça n’avait jamais cessé. Ils n’y avaient jamais vraiment mis un terme. Même les rares fois où il avait eu le courage de confronter son reporter, en lui posant un ultimatum, en lui expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, qu' _il_ ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ; même ces fois là, Martin était toujours revenu beaucoup trop rapidement et il l'avait accueilli beaucoup trop chaleureusement. Il ne s'en était jamais complètement débarrassé mais il savait aussi qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment voulu.

 

\- Yann... L'homme à l'autre bout du fil grogne, fais attention à toi.

 

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Vincent. Rétorque Yann, agacé que tout le monde prenne les décisions à sa place.

 

\- C'est justement ce qui est inquiétant.

 

Vincent n'a jamais approuvé ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il les avait surpris un soir où Martin s'était jeté sur les lèvres de Yann juste après l'émission. Le reporter avait fui la loge comme un voleur pris la main dans le sac alors que le présentateur était resté pour amorcer une explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était une des premières fois où le poivre et sel avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à expliquer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose du tout. Le comédien l'avait regardé en faisant la moue, se contentant de lui dire de penser à se préserver avant de s'en aller. Depuis, Yann redoublait de prudence pour que personne d'autre ne sache ce qu'il se passait entre Martin et lui.

 

\- Rappelle Laurent lundi. Je dois y aller.

 

Et il raccroche au nez de son ami, à peine désolé, trop épuisé par cette situation qui l'étouffe. Ses draps sont froids quand il s'y installe, il rêve que Martin vienne les réchauffer mais il sait que son cadet est de sortie dans les bars de la capitale avec son meilleur ami. Il sait qu'il risque de se retrouver dans les bras, dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre pour cette nuit, parce qu'il ne lui appartient pas, parce qu'il ne lui doit rien.

Alors, Yann enfonce son visage dans son oreiller, dans l'espoir d'étrangler le monstre avant que celui-ci ne le fasse.

 

*

 

Ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans l'appartement bien trop chaud du présentateur. Ses doigts se perdent naturellement sur le torse nu de Martin tandis que celui-ci lui raconte une de ses folles aventures à l'autre bout du monde, là où il est fait pour être. La main de Yann remonte et vient instinctivement s'accrocher aux cheveux bruns comme pour pouvoir le garder avec lui, pour faire en sorte qu'il reste pour toujours. Mais, il sait aussi que, garder Martin ici, ce serait garder un oiseau en cage, le rendre malheureux et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aime. Alors il relâche sa prise, presque frustré en retenant un soupir.

 

\- Tu m'as manqué, il dit quand même, interrompant ainsi son reporter au milieu d'une phrase qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus.

 

Celui-ci sourit amusé. Il prend la main du plus vieux et entrelace leurs doigts. Il embrasse ceux de Yann un par un.

 

\- Toi aussi, Yann. Tu me manques constamment quand je suis parti.

 

Yann rougit vivement, il est bien rare d'entendre ce genre de choses venant de la bouche de son amant. Ce sont des trésors qu’il enferme soigneusement dans le coffre fort qui lui sert de coeur.  

Martin, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, ce même éclat insultant qui lui rappelle à quel point il est jeune, à quel point toute sa vie loin de lui, l'attend ; son compagnon le tire vers lui pour l'embrasser. Et ils se sont déjà embrassés un grand nombre de fois, trop de fois, même, si Yann doit être honnête, pourtant, il ne peut pas arrêter toutes les émotions qui le submergent dès que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Il sourit et répond au baiser comme si son cœur n'était pas déjà parti en fumée ; comme si sa raison n'avait pas éclaté en un tas de petits morceaux venant lui perforer le corps.

 

Et tout est empreint d'une telle douceur que Yann veut y croire.

 

Il veut croire que, quand il rouvrira les yeux, le corps chaud de son amant contre le sien, rien n'aura changé. Il veut croire qu'ils se regarderont toujours aussi intensément, que les orbes brunes du plus jeune continueront à lui hurler tout ce que ses lèvres obstinément closes se gardent de révéler. Il veut croire qu'ils seront heureux, qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de faire semblant. Il veut croire qu’ils ne se sépareront jamais, qu’ils existeront toujours l’un pour l’autre. Il veut croire à tous ces signes, à toute cette tendresse qu’il décuple dans son esprit. Il veut croire qu’il est le seul, qu’il ne rêve pas. Il veut y croire parce, quand Martin l’embrasse comme ça, rien d’autre n’existe. Parce que son monde est là, entre ses bras, sur son lit. Parce que ça pourrait être simple. 

 

Et il veut tellement y croire que ça lui écorche l'âme.

 

Des centaines de déclarations d'amour interdites jaillissent dans son esprit alors que leurs lèvres se crient des mots muets. C'est un lent poison qui s'écoule dans ses veines et qui l'intoxique de plus en plus à chaque fois. Alors, il approfondit le baiser, prêt à s'étouffer pour ne plus souffrir.

 

Mais ils se détachent déjà et le réalité reprend sa place bien vite, vexée d’avoir été ignorée de cette façon. Le froid l’emporte, la terreur aussi. L’idée que cet instant ne soit qu’une poussière dans l’univers de son reporter. Ce n’est qu’un moment au milieu de tant d’autres alors que, pour lui, c’est presque tout. Ses doigts reviennent machinalement sur la peau du plus jeune, ils dessinent les courbes de son visage, suivent les formes de ses grains de beauté et ses pensées se perdent à nouveau dans ses angoisses. 

Ce sont les lèvres de Martin dans son cou qui lui font réaliser qu’il est toujours là, qu’il ne l’a pas encore perdu. Il se laisse aller, comme toujours, il fond, il ne rend pas les armes parce qu’il y a longtemps qu’il ne lutte plus. Il se laisse mener parce que lui n’a jamais rien maîtrisé dans cette relation.  Il est juste à l’affût des  mouvements du jeune homme et prêt à tout pour combler ses moindres désirs. 

Les lèvres laissent place aux dents. Martin le marque, il le fait souvent, comme un signe de victoire, une preuve du combat remporté que Yann arbore fièrement, heureux d’avoir perdu. 

 

\- Martin... Il murmure et sa voix déjà peu assurée se meurt dans un gémissement. 

 

Le brun, trop occupé dans sa tâche, ne daigne pas répondre. Mais tout est emmêlé dans l’esprit de Yann. Le plaisir et la puissance du moment sont engloutis sous l’angoisse et la terreur de ce qui va arriver. Martin va partir. C’est un fait, il le sait maintenant. Martin ne restera pas entre ses bras pour toujours. Ça ne durera pas, ce n’est qu’éphémère, ce n’est que prolonger la torture de tenter d’éviter l’inévitable. 

 

\- Martin! Et il le dit plus fort, ce n’est pas un appel, c’est un cri de détresse. 

 

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune relève la tête, il pourrait même avoir l’air inquiet. 

 

\- Je t’ai fait mal?

 

La sollicitude dans sa voix grave tort le ventre du plus vieux, il voudrait mourir. Il voudrait lui dire qu’il ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu’un qui ne ressent plus rien. Qu’il ne peut pas briser ce qui est déjà en morceaux. Sauf qu’il ne trouve pas les mots, il secoue simplement la tête avant de venir la nicher contre le torse chaud face à lui. Martin fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas, ça se voit, mais il embrasse quand même les cheveux poivre et sel à sa portée. Yann puise dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas fondre en larmes, là, dans les bras de celui qu’il aime, quelques semaines à peine avant de devoir le laisser s’envoler.

Il ne se sent jamais aussi bien que dans ces moments là. Même si la peur écrase chaque parcelle de son corps, bien qu'il en soit la cause première, son cadet panse ses blessures en l'encerclant de ses bras. Son pouvoir est si grand qu'il devrait en devenir inquiétant.

Mais Yann ne peut pas avoir peur, pas quand son amant laisse baisser sa garde de cette façon, pas quand il ose se dévoiler et qu'il s'autorise à le couvrir de tendresse.

 

\- Martin je... Il se sent ridicule à trembler d'émotions et à ne pas pouvoir finir sa phrase.

 

Il relève la tête pour tenter de se donner un peu de contenance et s'échappe des bras miraculeux. Il ne sait lui même pas ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il a l'impression de ne plus se contrôler, il est dépassé par la force de l'amour qu'il traîne avec lui comme un boulet depuis des années.

Le plus jeune n'est pas dupe. Il sait pertinemment ce qui va arriver. Il l'a su avant même que Yann n'ouvre la bouche, parce que la lumière fragile dans ses yeux gris avait déjà parlé pour lui.

Martin secoue fermement la tête, pour répondre à une question silencieuse.

 

\- Non. Il dit simplement, le ton dur.

 

Les sourcils de plus vieux se froncent. Il se rapproche, pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

 

\- Si. Il faut que tu l'entendes, Martin.

\- Non !

 

Cette fois-ci, c'est un cri affolé, la tête enfantine se tourne, les yeux chocolat se ferment et le cœur palpite bien trop précipitamment. Yann attrape sa joue, il le repousse. Yann attrape son bras, il se débat. Yann est assis sur lui, ses mains fermement ancrées autour de ses poignets ; il a perdu. Alors il referme les yeux qu'il avait ouvert pour faire semblant de résister. Il ne veut pas voir le gris pétillant d'affection au dessus de lui. Il ne veut pas voir cette lueur qui brille pour lui, il n'est pas prêt à la recevoir. Mais le plus vieux insiste.

 

\- Martin... Regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

 

Il parle avec une voix douce, pour amadouer un enfant apeuré. Une de ses mains a lâché le poignet du brun pour venir caresser amoureusement son visage. Cependant, le concerné n'est pas coopératif et ses paupières restent résolument closes.

 

\- Tu sais, Yann reprend la parole avec un air de défi, je le dirai quand même, parce que c'est là. Peu importe si tu ne veux pas le voir, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre.

 

Enfin, les yeux s'ouvrent, ils sont bordés de larmes mais lancent des éclairs, un lac au milieu d'un orage.

 

\- Yann... C'est faible, vulnérable, brisé, néanmoins, l'apostrophé ne fléchit pas.

 

Il profite d'avoir l'attention pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

 

\- Je t'aime.

 

Le coup part subitement, ils les surprend tous les deux mais c'est Martin qui reçoit la balle en plein cœur. Les larmes coulent en silence sur ses joues, il est discret jusque dans son mal être. Il essaie de libérer son corps du poids de l'autre.

 

\- Arrête Yann. Il gronde, alors, le présentateur continue.

 

\- Je t'aime, depuis longtemps, depuis bien trop longtemps, même.

 

Il se fait interrompre par un léger coup à l'épaule, un visage défiguré par les larmes et une voix brisée qui lui crie dessus.

 

\- Tais toi ! La rage l'emporte alors que Yann ne bouge pas et continue à le regarder avec cette attention qui lui arrache le cœur.

 

\- Je t'aime à un point où tu es devenu bien trop important pour moi, où tu passes avant tout, où je serais probablement capable de faire n'importe quoi pour toi.

 

Les regards ne se quittent pas, ils continuent à se dire tout ce que les langues ne peuvent pas.

 

\- Je t'aime au point où je suis terrifié à l'idée de te voir t'en aller parce que je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire de ma vie si je venais à te perdre.

 

Cette fois, c'est Yann qui essuie une larme. C'est trop violent d'enfin mettre des mots sur ses angoisses, d'avoir l'occasion de les visualiser avec le visage du concerné à côté. Tout devient si réel qu'il en a mal au cœur. Martin, lui, a cessé de se débattre car son tortionnaire l'a relâché dans son chagrin. Le brun finit d'écouter sans bruit, en attendant follement d'avoir suffisamment mal pour être anesthésié par la douleur et ne plus rien ressentir.

Quand son amant ouvre à nouveau la bouche, prêt à lui lancer une autre de ses tirades, il se jette sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. Ça n'a rien de doux, la colère et la frustration ont décimé la tendresse. Yann répond avec la même violence. Le baiser est salé, il a le goût des larmes et des non dits. Ils se lancent dans un jeu dangereux consistant à rendre l'autre fou avant de le devenir soi-même. Ils ne se séparent que quand le manque d'oxygène se fait trop intense.

 

Le plus vieux profite de ce moment de répit, où son partenaire reprend son souffle en même temps que ses esprits, pour enchaîner avec le coup de grâce.

 

\- Je t'aime, Martin, et je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi.

 

Le visage submergé par les pleurs de son reporter lui répond. Lui se lève enfin. Il cherche à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes et s'étonne de réussir à tenir debout, de ne pas être abattu par la peine. Il sourit en attrapant son précieux puis réalise que, de toute façon, il était déjà détruit depuis un moment. Il fuit finalement sur le balcon en laissant sa victime à moitié nue entre ses draps.

 

Quand sa cigarette est totalement transformée en cendres, les larmes de Martin ont séché. Celui-ci est en tailleur sur le lit, le téléphone à la main, les draps couvrent tout juste son corps vide.

 

\- Je commande japonais ?

 

Yann sursaute en entendant la voix grave, il a l'impression d'être tiré de force d'un rêve désagréable. Il est surpris en voyant l'heure tardive, il a oublié d'avoir faim. Il hoche la tête, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente et sort un nouveau bâton de cigarette de son étui. En rejoignant à nouveau l'extérieur, il est accompagné par la voix du plus jeune qui commande son plat préféré.

La fumée toxique qu'il expire disparaît dans la jeune nuit, à l'image des grandes déclarations passées.

 

Ça aurait pu être simple.

 

**

 

\- Tu sais que, théoriquement, on répond « moi aussi » dans ces cas là ?

 

\- Ta gueule. Est tout ce que peut répondre Martin alors qu’il s’effondre théâtralement dans le canapé.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas. Déclare gravement Hugo, au dessus de sa poêlée de légumes presque prête.

 

La tête enfoncée dans un coussin, son ami gémit.

 

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Il n'y a même rien à dire de plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé.

\- Parce que tu avais besoin de mes incroyables conseils en relations amoureuses, bien sûr. Réplique du tac au tac le journaliste.

\- Hugo ?

 

\- Hmm ?

 

\- Je t'emmerde.

 

Et le rire de son meilleur ami emplit la pièce. Il recouvre quelques instants la voix brisée de Yann qui repasse en boucle dans son esprit depuis deux jours. C'est un disque rayé qui s'ajoute à la collection de toutes ces choses qu'il n'oubliera jamais, au milieu des horreurs du monde ou de la boule dans son ventre lors de l'annonce de sa démission.

Le répit n'est que de courte durée, les images, les sons, son cœur qui se serre, tout revient trop vite et trop fort. Yann avec un regard si tendre qu'il en deviendrait terrifiant. Yann qui répète inlassablement ces trois petits mots, avec une détermination rare, persuadé que cela aurait pu les sauver. Yann et ses yeux gris qui n'ont essuyé que peu de larmes parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Yann mangeant calmement ses sushis, perdu dans un monde auquel il n'a plus accès. Yann le serrant contre son cœur au moment des au revoir, terrassé par la peur muette de ne plus jamais le revoir.

 

\- Non mais sérieusement. Hugo interrompt le flot de ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce, leurs assiettes à la main. Ça fait quoi? 5 ans que tu l’aimes ?

 

Martin se redresse vivement, comme s’il avait été brûlé, agressé par les paroles de son ami. 

 

\- Je ne l’aime pas, Hugo. Il lâche, d’un ton cinglant. 

 

Le blond secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. 

 

\- Pas à moi, Martin.

 

Cette fois-ci, le reporter se remet en boule dans le canapé. Ses grands yeux marrons sont voilés par une peur éclatante. Il a les bras autour de sa taille, pour se protéger d’un monstre invisible. Il répète, la voix sanglotante. 

 

\- Je ne l’aime pas Hugo... Je ne peux pas. 

 

Celui-ci pose leur repas sur la table et s’approche doucement de son ami. Il voudrait rire pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer alors il prend une grande inspiration avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. 

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes? Il chuchote presque. 

 

\- L’aimer, c’est risquer de le perdre.

 

Hugo accentue la pression avec sa main, il voudrait comprendre pour trouver les bons mots mais l’incompréhension l’envahit. 

 

\- Comment ça ? 

 

\- Tout ce qui commence finira par s’arrêter. Commencer à l’aimer c'est savoir qu'un jour, ça s'arrêtera, qu'on se perdra... et je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ça s'arrête, Hugo, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. 

 

Ses grands yeux bruns brillent sous les quelques larmes qu’il refuse de laisser échapper. L’émotion le fait trembler et Hugo s’assoit à ses côtés pour l’entourer de ses bras. 

 

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui... Il ne faut pas que ça cesse. J'en ai trop besoin. On en a besoin. Il souffle, l’air presque paniqué, alors Hugo le serre un peu plus fort, comme s’il pouvait absorber sa douleur et l’épargner de souffrir ainsi. 

 

Ils restent comme ça un long moment, suffisamment pour que les assiettes sur la table refroidissent, fatiguées d’attendre et suffisamment pour que Martin s’arrête enfin de trembler et fasse semblant d’aller bien. Cependant, Hugo ne peut s’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Il y a encore une chose qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre, non pas qu’il ait réellement compris le raisonnement étrange de son meilleur ami. 

 

\- Mais tu t’en vas Martin. Il permet de faire remarquer. 

 

Celui-ci hoche simplement la tête, il ne voit pas ce que ça vient faire là. 

 

\- Et ? Vous allez continuer... Le blond bute sur les mots, il ne sait pas exactement ce que son ancien patron et son ami font, ce que vous avez ..? Avec toi à l'autre bout du monde ?

 

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, on l’a déjà fait. Répond Martin, visiblement par mauvaise foi ou peut être par déni. 

 

\- Tu sais très bien que c’est parfaitement différent.

 

Et Martin hausse les épaules, donnant l’air de ne pas avoir été brisé quelques minutes à peine auparavant à cause de ça justement. Hugo pourrait le gifler. Il déteste quand il prend son air nonchalant, quand il fait semblant que rien ne l’atteint. C’est ridicule et ce n’est pas lui. Surtout, en cet instant, ce n'est juste pas crédible. Il hausse les épaules, sachant très bien qu'il est inutile d'insister quand son ami se décide à être borné de cette façon. 

 

\- Okay comme tu veux, reste dans ton déni ça vaut mieux. 

 

Il se lève, contrarié.

 

\- Je vais faire réchauffer nos assiettes. 

 

**

\- Pourquoi? 

 

Le journal se baisse en même temps que les bras et la tête intriguée de Yann apparaît. Il se demande parfois si Martin a conscience qu’il n’est pas dans sa tête. Il réprime un bâillement et en profite pour s’étirer alors que son amant continue de le fixer de ses yeux bruns semblant porter toute la misère du monde. 

 

\- Pourquoi quoi, Martin?

 

Celui-ci serre la mâchoire comme si ça pouvait aider Yann à comprendre. 

 

\- Pourquoi tu me l’as dit ? Il demande, la voix plus brisée qu’assurée. 

 

Et Yann comprend enfin. Il replie soigneusement le papier entre ses mains et soupire. 

 

\- Parce que je le pensais. Il répond comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence. 

 

Le brun est partagé entre colère et désespoir, différents masques d’émotions viennent habiller son visage, ses cernes lui donnent une allure morbide. Il joue avec son paquet de cigarettes, ses dents mordent l’intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Soudain, il inspire et lâche gravement sa question.  

 

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant? 

 

Et Martin a tout l’air d’un enfant insupportable qui rend ses parents fous à force de questions. Le présentateur pâlit, il ne sait pas s’il peut lui dire. Il hésite. Le regard du reporter ne le lâche pas, il attend désespérément une réponse comme si elle n’était pas déjà évidente. 

\- Parce que je voulais que tu le saches avant de partir. Sa voix a craqué sur les derniers mots et les tourments qu’il étouffe en permanence lui éclatent au visage.   
 

\- Mais pourquoi?! Martin hurle presque.   
 

\- Tu veux vraiment me l’entendre dire ?  
 

\- Pourquoi Yann? Il a ce ton tranchant et impérieux mêlé à des yeux noirs de rage qui font frissonner le plus vieux.   
 

\- Pour que tu restes. Il admet enfin, faisant retomber toute la tension.   
 

\- Tu es égoïste. Crache Martin en essuyant d’un geste vif une larme qui a roulé sur sa joue. 

 

Yann se passe la main sur le visage, il le sait très bien. C’est ce qu’il se répète continuellement depuis qu’il a lâché la bombe quelques jours auparavant ; les conséquences de ses actes finissent enfin par arriver.

 

\- Je sais. 

Et il retourne se cacher derrière son journal parce qu’il n’est pas convaincu de savoir faire face aux éclairs que lui envoient les yeux de son aimé. 

 

\- En fait non. Tu sais quoi?

 

Il repose violemment le papier sur la table pendant que Martin le regarde, impressionné par la violence de ses gestes. 

 

\- N’inverse pas les rôles. Si ça te gênait tant que ça, tu aurais pu arrêter. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir laissé des occasions. C’est toi qui est égoïste en réalité !

 

Il se défend, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son partenaire.

 

\- À chaque fois que l’on s’est mis d’accord pour arrêter … Il cherche ses mots et sa gorge le brûle quand il réalise qu’il n’y en a aucun pour qualifier leur relation. Ça... Il trouve, en désignant un espace vide devant lui comme si ça pouvait remplir leurs cœurs. À chaque fois que l’on a décidé d’arrêter, TU es celui qui est revenu. C’est toi qui a relancé. Alors non. C’est trop facile de me traiter d’égoïste quand tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

 

Martin a la tête baissée, il ressemble à un enfant en train de se faire disputer. Yann continue, sa tristesse s'est transformée en une rage sourde qui coule dans ses veines.

 

\- Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'avais rien remarqué. Tout le monde était au courant, Martin.

 

\- Je vais y aller... Bredouille le reporter en se penchant pour ramasser son tee-shirt en boule dans un coin du salon.

Yann acquiesce en hochant la tête. Il ne cherche pas à le retenir, c'est trop tard pour ça.

\- Bonnes vacances. Il se permet de crier quand le corps du brun disparaît derrière la porte de son appartement.

 

C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'il réalise que cette vision est bien trop familière. La porte qui se referme sur le plus jeune alors que lui reste figé le cœur brisé, c'est arrivé déjà bien trop de fois. La voix de Vincent résonne encore dans son esprit et il la chasse, énervé d'avoir eu tort. Il soupire et récupère son journal en se réinstallant dans le canapé. Après avoir remonté ses lunettes, il réajuste son rythme cardiaque puis s'enferme dans une bulle de déni ; son endroit préféré.

 

*

 

Yann clôture la saison le vendredi soir. Ils échangent des regards fiévreux et des baisers passionnés durant la fête de fin d'année, comme si la chaleur étouffante et l'ivresse de la majorité de leurs collègues leur donnaient tous les droits. Le poivre et sel croise le regard réprobateur de Vincent par dessus l'épaule de Martin qui est en train de dévorer son cou. Il ignore le mouvement de tête de reproche du comédien et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son reporter tout en le traînant à l'écart de la foule. Depuis le temps qu'il joue avec, Yann a appris à ne plus se méfier du feu. Il s'est déjà trop brûlé pour continuer à en avoir peur. C'est pour cela qu'il consume la flamme qui les anime tous les deux dans une salle sombre et qu'il essuie une larme qui a coulé sur la joue du plus jeune quand l'orgasme les a emportés. Il a fini par arrêter de croire en une illusoire simplicité.

 

Et ils ne se revoient plus de l'été.

 

Ils ne communiquent que très peu, voire pas du tout, ce qui permet à Yann de réaliser à quel point ils communiquaient auparavant. Il y a bien eu des tentatives timides au début, comme pour s'accrocher à un passé réconfortant, mais elles ont très vite été effacées par la vie touristique trépidante de Martin et le confort familial de Yann. Ils n'éprouvent même plus le besoin systématique de se partager tous les détails futiles de leurs vacances. Inconsciemment, ils se préparent à leur nouvelle réalité qui approche à grands pas.

 

Juillet passe à une vitesse alarmante. Le savoyard est perdu dans sa montagne chérie. Il s'est autorisé quelques jours seulement pour se sentir triste avant d'être obligé de profiter du paysage envoûtant de sa région natale, du rire de sa nièce et des plats de sa mère.

Août se profile enfin et Yann embarque pour deux semaines au Japon. Il aime voyager seul, se perdre dans les rues non bondées de touristes et s'efforcer de communiquer avec les autochtones dans l'espoir d'augmenter son niveau de japonais approximatif.

La fin du mois d'août signe la fin de son voyage et celle des vacances. Il est déjà de retour dans la capitale française, bien loin de ses montagnes à l'air pur ou de ses temples calmes. Surtout, il doit s'apprêter à tout recommencer sans Martin. Il a comme un vide qui le suit partout. Une ombre qu'il n'arrive pas à effacer. Ils ont bien sûr quelqu'un pour le remplacer, Laurent avait déjà commencé à chercher avant de le mettre au courant. Yann sait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas été objectif en faisant passer des entretiens à de nouvelles personnes. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Personne ne peut se mesurer à son reporter. Au delà de son admiration sans faille pour le plus jeune, il reste persuadé qu'il s'agit du meilleur dans son domaine. Réussir à le remplacer relève d'un défi impossible à surmonter.

Et Martin lui manque affreusement. Il pense à sa peau hâlée qui a dû être sublimée par le soleil d'été, à ses cheveux épais que l'eau salée de Biarritz a dû abîmer, dégradant ainsi leur agréable douceur. Il pense à sa voix grave et chaude qui le fait frissonner quand ils sont l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entrelacées dans son lit, la respiration encore incertaine et les corps en sueur. Il pense à toutes ces remarques qu'ils se font, comme un flirt d'adolescents pour se moquer au maximum de l'autre afin d'avoir toute son attention. Et il se dit que ça lui manque. Et il se dit que ça lui manquera longtemps.

 

Quand il se couche ce soir là, encore abattu par le décalage horaire qu'il ne sait pas maîtriser, son téléphone vibre sur sa table de chevet. La lumière qui envahit la chambre lui brûle les yeux. Il s'efforce de les plisser pour réussir à lire ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran. Un sourire vient déchirer son visage en brisant toutes ses promesses.

 

Martin est de retour. Il est revenu et il n'est surtout pas encore parti.

 

***

 

\- Est-ce que tu pleures ? Demande Martin, à bout de souffle contre son épaule.

 

Yann secoue vivement la tête mais les gouttes de plus en plus abondantes sur ses joues le trahissent.

 

\- Tu as mal ? Interroge encore son amant, trop inquiet pour pouvoir être ignoré.

 

\- Tout va bien Martin. Juste... Continue s'il te plaît. Supplie Yann entre ses bras.

 

Le plus jeune hésite encore un instant, le discours de son partenaire ne semble pas le convaincre, pas plus que les larmes qui continuent de rouler sur sa figure.

 

\- Yann... Il murmure sans pour autant bouger.

 

\- S'il te plaît. Lui répond le poivre et sel, ses yeux gris ancrés dans les siens avec toute la détermination du monde.

 

Et ça suffit pour qu'il cède et se remette enfin à bouger. Lentement, Martin redémarre leur danse sensuelle Tout se fait au ralenti, les baisers, les caresses, les coups de reins, tout a ce goût d'ultime symbiose. C'est pour ça que les larmes continuent de courir sur le visage fatigué du présentateur, incapable de les retenir. C'est pour ça que son reporter embrasse ses joues trempées, dans l'espoir d'éponger la peine qu'il cause. Ils atteignent le point de non retour, les doigts liés, les corps soudés, chacun la tête contre la peau de l'autre. Ce qui devrait être l'apogée du plaisir n'est qu'un affreux reflet de leur déchirure. Ils ont mal mais ce n'est pas physique, c'est bien plus profond.

Ils restent enlacés un long moment, paralysés par la peur écrasante que le séparation ne soit définitive. Seuls les bruits de leurs respirations irrégulières brisent la bulle muette dans laquelle ils sont réfugiés. N'y tenant plus, Yann allume une cigarette qu'ils se partagent en silence dans son lit enfin chaud.

 

\- C'est demain le grand départ ?

 

Martin sursaute presque tout en lui tendant le bâton de nicotine. Il hoche la tête.

 

\- Oui, demain soir.

 

Yann fond sur ses lèvres, il lui donne un baiser remplit d'urgence pour couvrir le bruit de la détresse qui s'abat sur lui. Il voudrait pouvoir mémoriser chaque sensation, chaque respiration, chaque contact, chaque étreinte. Le parfum de Martin imprégné dans ses draps. Ses caresses immortalisées dans sa peau qui s'embrase à son toucher. Les battements réguliers de son cœur enfin calme. Sa voix suave qui lui murmure des phrases sans signification à l'oreille lorsqu'ils parlent avec leurs corps. Son rire qui fait plisser le coin de ses yeux en faisant apparaître d'adorables fossettes qui le rendent l'air encore plus enfantin. Il voudrait ne jamais oublier. Il ne voudrait jamais avoir à l'oublier.

  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée... Fait remarquer Martin en coupant court au baiser.

\- De ? Ton départ ? Demande Yann trop vite, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

 

Ca a le mérite de faire sourire son amant une fraction de secondes avait que le masque blessé ne reprenne place.

 

\- Non, pas ça. Ce qu'on est en train de faire, on rend les choses plus difficiles.

 

Et là, c'est Yann qui rit, il éclate de rire même. Comment peuvent-ils rendre plus compliquée une chose qui n'a jamais été facile ? Le brun le regarde les sourcils haussés par l'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa crainte déclenche un fou rire chez son partenaire.

 

\- Désolé... Murmure le plus vieux en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste, je ne vois pas bien comment on peut compliquer les choses sachant qu'elles n'ont jamais été simples.

\- Tu trouves ? S'étonne un peu trop rapidement Martin.

 

Et Yann le regarde, interdit. Est-il réellement en train de lui poser la question ?

 

\- Évidement ! Pas toi ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que rien n'était simple dans notre relation ?

\- Au contraire ! S'exclame Martin, j'ai toujours trouvé ça très simple.

 

Et sa réponse laisse un goût amer dans la bouche du présentateur. C'est sûr que, quand les sentiments ne sont pas présents, une relation comme celle qu'ils ont vécu ne peut être que simple. Pas d'attaches, pas de promesses, pas de problèmes. Juste la certitude de retrouver un corps chaud contre le sien, un briquet pour sa cigarette et une oreille pour ses tourments. Et Yann pensait vainement qu'il avait été plus que ça dans la vie de son reporter, que c'était ce qui expliquait les larmes, les étreintes, les engagements muets. C'est ce qui devrait expliquer la présence de Martin dans son lit aujourd'hui alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de finir de faire sa valise, de serrer sa famille dans ses bras avant de s'assurer que tout est prêt pour lui aux Etats-Unis.

 

\- Martin...

 

Il hésite un moment, il a encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière. Son amant lui accorde toute son attention comme lui indiquent sa tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche et le léger pli de ses sourcils. A cet instant précis, il est certain qu'il n'y a que lui pour Martin et ça lui suffit pour se lancer.

 

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

 

La tête se redresse, les yeux se lèvent vers le ciel et la bouche laisse échapper un soupire exaspéré. Il détruit la distance inexistante qui les séparait en permettant à autre chose que l'air de s'infiltrer entre leur corps.

 

\- Yann. Il gronde mollement.

  
\- Réponds moi s'il te plaît. Réplique le poivre et sel d'un ton ferme.

\- Pas maintenant.

 

Et pour signifier qu'ils ont définitivement quitté leur cocon de bonheur, Martin se dégage des draps et cherche de quoi se rhabiller. Le plus vieux rit jaune, la tête toujours contre son oreiller.

 

\- Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de poser la question ? Interroge-t-il à voix haute mais surtout pour lui même.

\- Parce que tu avais envie de te faire du mal, j'imagine. Répond naturellement le brun d'un ton si neutre qu'il en devient agressif.

\- Traite moi de maso Martin, je ne te dirai rien.

 

Le plus jeune rit doucement.

 

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

 

La discussion se ferme là dessus, sur une énième taquinerie. Yann a appris à ne plus rien attendre de son compagnon sur ce sujet et l'absence de réponse continue à lui faire plus mal qu'une réponse négative.

 

Martin s'assoit sur le bord du lit après avoir enfilé ses sous vêtements et un tee-shirt qui traînait au sol. Aimantée par sa chaleur, la tête du présentateur se retrouve automatiquement sur ses genoux et la main de Martin qui suit le même programme se retrouve aussi vite à jouer avec les mèches argentées.

 

\- J'ai le droit de savoir... S'il te plaît... Murmure le plus vieux, la tête perdue contre la cuisse de son cadet.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Yann. J'ai encore des choses à régler avant demain.

\- Reste. Il implore.

\- Je ne peux pas.

 

Le visage de Yann se retrouve face à celui de Martin aussi vite qu'il était venu se loger contre ses cuisses.

 

\- Pourquoi tu évites le sujet ?

\- Parce que c'est trop tard.

 

Les yeux bruns de Martin l'évitent parce que le reporter sait très bien qu'on peut y lire toute son âme. Yann attrape son menton entre ses doigts. Il force leurs yeux à ne pas se quitter.

\- Martin est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Yann arrête ça. Martin s'énerve et le repousse. Il faut que j'y aille.

 

Il se lève à nouveau pour remettre les bouts de vêtements qui lui manquaient. Il est prêt maintenant, rhabillé, son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, il ne lui manque plus rien. Yann, qui l'a regardé faire avachi dans le lit une cigarette à la main, n'a plus d'autre choix que de le rejoindre. Il sait très bien ce que ça veut dire, ce qui va arriver. Il s'habille mollement, cherchant à prolonger chaque seconde.

Il n'a jamais marché aussi doucement pour aller de sa chambre à son salon. Quand il fait enfin face à son amant, il sent son cœur exploser et il lutte pour ne pas fondre encore en larmes. Martin a le regard fuyant, aucun des deux n'osent parler. Il y a une désagréable tension qui a envahi tout l'appartement.

 

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Souffle finalement Yann, l'air toujours parfaitement inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

 

Et ils se sourient.

 

\- Donc ça y est ? Tu t'en vas ?

\- On dirait oui...

\- Rien ne dure pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, oui.

 

Ils éclatent de rire parce qu'ils se sentent ridicules à se balancer sur leurs jambes tout en n'osant pas se séparer et en se lançant des phrases inutiles pour se retenir. Le plus vieux craque le premier.

 

\- Tu vas me manquer... Il murmure.

 

\- Toi aussi. Répond tendrement le reporter. Je ne vais pas te promettre qu'on se reverra parce que-

 

\- Je sais. L'interrompt Yann la voix brisée. Je sais.

 

Martin hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Peut être parce qu'ils ne savent plus quoi dire, leurs corps parlent pour eux et leurs bouches se rencontrent pour un dernier baiser. Yann n'arrive plus à retenir le flot de ses larmes et elles dévalent ses joues comme des torrents. Il a mal à l'intérieur, tout son corps lui donne envie de hurler. Il s'accroche au tee-shirt du plus jeune comme à sa bouée et rompt le baiser pour supplier.

 

\- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

 

Et il a l'air tellement pathétique qu'il se moquerait de lui même s'il pouvait se voir. Martin sourit tristement avant de caresser amoureusement les courbes de sa figure.

 

\- Ca va aller, Yann... Ca va aller. Il le rassure doucement bien qu'il n'en soit pas convaincu lui même.

 

Le présentateur secoue la tête alors que ses larmes noircissent le tee-shirt de son partenaire.

 

\- Pas sans toi. Il répond la voix étranglée.

  
\- Ca ira. Chuchote le reporter en caressant ses cheveux. Fais moi confiance, ça ira.

 

Le poivre et sel renifle en enfouit la tête dans le cou de Martin. Il s'enivre une dernière fois de son odeur rassurante. Le brun le cajole comme il peut et essaie de le consoler tout en évitant de se mettre aussi à pleurer.

 

\- Je t'aime Martin, d'accord ? Je t'aime.

 

La phrase est étouffée, étranglée par le bruit des sanglots et du tissu mais le concerné l'entend parfaitement. Yann répète ces petits mots à l'infini de plus en plus vite, comme une formule magique qui pourrait tout arranger. C'est une incantation de dernière chance. Il les répète assez pour qu'ils n'aient plus de sens. Et c'est aussi suffisant pour faire abdiquer Martin et le voir lâcher un sanglot. Et sans doute parce que celui-ci est pris dans l'émotion du moment, il appelle Yann pour avoir son visage en face du sien et enfin se permettre de murmurer.

 

\- Je t'aime aussi, Yann. Je suis désolé pour tout. Désolé.

 

Ils en sont à pleurer l'un contre l'autre, dépassés par l'effroyable réalité : tout est fini.

 

Pour l'ultime fois, Yann regarde sa porte d'entrée se refermer sur Martin. Cette fois, il n'a pas une boule dans le ventre qui traduit son inquiétude de ne jamais le revoir. La boule est dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine, sur son estomac, partout. Et ce n'est pas une inquiétude, c'est une terrifiante certitude. Il ne le reverra pas. Il l'a perdu ce soir et pour toujours.

 

Sur les murs de son appartement, les mots de Martin résonnent toujours. Ces mots qu'il a si longtemps attendu, qu'il avait fini par cessé d'espérer, il les a eu, entre ses mains pour une fraction de seconde à peine. Ces mots qui auraient dû le rendre finalement heureux, signer sa délivrance. Ces mots auraient dû être le mot de passe pour débloquer une vie facile avec son aimé, pour qu'ils puissent enfin profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre.

Mais ces mots se logent dans ses meubles, dans ses tableaux, dans ses tiroirs, sur ses draps, ses vêtements ou encore ses tapis. Ils le suivent jusque dans les transports, dans les bureaux ou même en plateau. Il ne s'en débarrasse pas. : ils ont pris la forme de fantômes qui le hanteront à jamais.

 

Pourtant, Yann et Martin s'aiment tous les deux, ça aurait _dû_ être simple.

 

  _So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe _

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà! Un poil long mais je ne voyais pas comment le couper :/
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même, je n'arrive pas à imaginer un Bartheill qui se finit bien.
> 
> Plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année <3
> 
> [EDIT] Vous vous rendez compte que Billie Eilish a écrit sa chanson "I Love You" après avoir lu cet os !


End file.
